The use of natural plants or plant extracts as medicines has a long history that even predates the written human records. Many of the pharmaceuticals currently available to physicians have a long history of use as herbal remedies, such as opium, aspirin, digitalis, and quinine. The World Health Organization (WHO) estimates that 80 percent of the populations of some Asian and African countries presently use herbal medicine for some aspect of primary health care. Studies in the United States and Europe have shown that their use is less common in clinical settings in these countries; but has become increasingly more in recent years as scientific evidence about the effectiveness of herbal medicine has become more widely available. Herbal remedies are seen by some as a natural treatment to be preferred to those synthetic medical compounds that have been industrially produced. A survey released in May 2004 by the National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine focused on who used complementary and alternative medicines (CAM) in the United States. According to this survey, herbal therapy, or use of natural products was the most commonly used CAM therapy (18.9%). Herbal remedies are also very common in Europe. For instance, in Germany, herbal medications are dispensed by apothecaries; and prescription drugs are sold alongside essential oils, herbal extracts, or herbal teas.
For the medicinal purpose, compared with modern pharmaceuticals that are usually chemically synthesized, the natural herbs and plants have certain major advantages. Nowadays, it is universally agreed that those pharmaceuticals are prohibitively expensive for most people. In comparison, herbal medicines usually cost much less, partially because that they can be grown from seeds or gathered from nature for little or even no cost. The significance of a medicine resides in its availability for most of the patients who need it. A medicine that only the wealthy can afford has much less benefit for the entire society. On the other hand, natural herbs are usually safer than most of the chemically synthesized modern pharmaceuticals. They generally have little side effects and are not invasive. Many of the medicinal herbs or plants are actually spices or foods that people consume in everyday lives.
With these advantages, many persons are currently investigating the potential of treating a variety of human diseases and other conditions with more natural and/or herbal compounds or compositions to reduce the side effects and inefficiencies associated with treating patients with conventional synthetic drugs. For instances, a typical cancer treatment comprises the use of radiation therapy and chemotherapy, which are known to both be invasive and with a variety of debilitating effects on the patient. Diseases such as HIV/AIDS are primarily treated by anti-viral cocktails that are generally considered somewhat experimental, palliative and with serious side effects. Diabetes, both type I and II, are typically treated with invasive insulin injection or Sulfonylurea pills. Other diseases, including Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, Cerebral Palsy, Dermatomyositis and Systemic Lupus have no known cure and/or known effective treatment. Due to the problems associated with current available drugs and treatments or the lack of drugs and treatments, there is a huge need to identify medicinally effective compounds or compositions from natural herbs and plants to treat various diseases and conditions.
Plants have the ability to synthesize a wide variety of chemical compounds that are used to perform important biological functions, and to defend against attack from predators such as insects, fungi and herbivorous mammals. Many of these phytochemicals have medicinal efficacy for treating human diseases and conditions, or have beneficial effects on long-term health, when consumed by humans. At least 12,000 such compounds or compositions have been isolated so far for this purpose. However, this number is estimated to be less than 10% of the total available in nature according to many current studies. Therefore, developing new medicinal compositions from natural herbs and plants has big commercial potential and huge health benefits to the society.
In the present invention, three medicinally active components have been incorporated in a newly-developed medical composition for the purpose of treating various human diseases and conditions. They are Olive Leaf extract, Yarrow extract and Rosemary extract.
Olive tree (Olea europaea), a small evergreen native to Mediterranean regions, has been revered throughout history for its contribution to the culinary and healing arts. Its extracts have been used as a folk remedy for treating a variety of infections, wounds, fevers, as well as for skin rashes and boils. Olive Leaf is the leaf of the Olive tree. While Olive oil is well known for its flavor and health benefits, the leaf has been used medicinally in various times and places. Natural Olive Leaf and Olive Leaf extracts are now marketed as an anti-aging, an immunostimulator and an antibiotic. Clinical evidence has also proven its effect to reduce blood pressure. Bioassays support its antibacterial, antifungal, and anti-inflammatory effects at a laboratory level. A liquid extract made directly from fresh Olive leaves has recently gained international attention when it was shown to have an almost double antioxidant capacity than that in green tea extract, and about 400% higher than that in Vitamin C. Olive Leaf harbors the antioxidant properties that help protect the body from the damage resulted from continuous activity of free radicals. Free radicals are highly reactive chemical substances that, when oxidized, can cause cellular damage if left unchecked. Some recent researches on Olive Leaf has shown its antioxidants to be effective in treating some tumors and cancers, such as liver, prostate, colon, skin and breast cancers. It has also been identified that olive leaf is usually associated with a lower risk of coronary heart disease. The primary medically active constituents in unprocessed Olive Leaf are believed to be the antioxidants of oleuropein and hydroxytyrosol, as well as several other polyphenols and flavonoids, including oleocanthal. Olive Leaf itself can be taken as a liquid concentrate, dried leaf tea, powder, or capsule. The leaf extracts can be made in powder, liquid concentrate, or capsule form. Recently, the fresh-picked leaf extracts are quickly gaining popularity due to the broader range of healing components they contain.
Yarrow (Achillea millefolium) is a flowering plant in the Asteraceae family. The genus name Achillea is derived from mythical Greek character, Achilles, who reportedly carried it with his army to treat battle wounds. It is native to the northern hemisphere. In New Mexico and southern Colorado, it is called plumajillo, or “little feather”, for the shape of its leaves. In antiquity, Yarrow was already known as Herbal Militaris (military herb), for its use in staunching the flow of blood from wounds. Other common names for this species include common Yarrow, gordaldo, nosebleed plant, old man's pepper, devil's nettle, sanguinary, milfoil, soldier's woundwort, thousand-leaf (as its binomial name affirms), and thousand-seal. Yarrow is an erect herbaceous perennial plant that produces one to several stems 0.2 m to 1 m tall and with a rhizomatous growth form. Leaves are evenly distributed along the stem, with the leaves near the middle and bottom of the stem being the largest. The leaves have varying degrees of hairiness (pubescence). The leaves are 5 cm to 20 cm long, bipinnate or tripinnate, almost feathery, and arranged spirally on the stems. The leaves are cauline and more or less clasping. There are generally 3 to 8 ray flowers that are ovate to round. Yarrow is frequently found in the mildly disturbed soil of grasslands and open forests. The plant has a strong, sweet scent, similar to chrysanthemums. The herb is purported to be a diaphoretic, astringent, tonics, stimulant and mild aromatic. It contains isovaleric acid, salicylic acid, asparagines, sterols, flavonoids, bitters, tannins and coumarins. The plant has a long history as a powerful “healing herb” used topically for wounds, cuts and abrasions. This medicinal action is also reflected in some of the common names mentioned below, such as staunch weed and Soldier's Woundwort. In addition, yarrow has also been used as a food.
Rosemary (Rosmarinus officinalis) is native to the Mediterranean; but now grows throughout much of the temperate regions in Europe and America. Rosemary thrives in chalky or sandy soil in full sun. The herb grows well on dry, rocky slopes near the sea. Its name is derived from the Latin ros marinus, meaning “sea dew.” Other common names for the herb include polar plant, compass-weed, or compass plant. The specific name, officinalis, refers to the herb's inclusion in official Western listings of medicinal herbs. Rosemary has been a prized seasoning and natural medicine for thousands of years. Part of Rosemary's popularity came from the widespread belief that rosemary stimulated and strengthened the memory; a quality for which it is still traditionally used. Legend abounds around this lovely perennial known as the “herb of remembrance.” Rosemary oil was first extracted in the 14th century, after which it was used to make Queen of Hungary water, a very popular cosmetic used at that time. In the 16th and 17th centuries, Rosemary became popular as a digestive aid in apothecaries. Recently, as modern research focuses on the beneficial active components in Rosemary, the appreciation for this herb's therapeutic as well as culinary value has been renewed. Rosemary has been used to stimulate circulation and to alleviate blood pressure problems. One of the constituents in this plant is rosmarinic acid, known to be a powerful antioxidant. In addition, Rosemary extract has been shown to have anticancer properties. Oil of Rosemary has effective antibacterial and antifungal properties. It is often used as an astringent due to its high levels of tannins. The tannins also allow Rosemary to be used to shrink swollen mucous membranes. When applied topically as a tincture it will alleviate joint pain and arthritis. Rosemary is also purported to have gastrointestinal influences as it helps fat digestion, relieves gas, and is thought to aide with diarrhea. Other uses include hair tonics as it helps to reduce dandruff, which is supposed to be wonderful for dark haired women, and provides shine to dull hair.
In addition to the above active components, the newly-developed medical composition also contains certain inactive components, such as Yucca extract and Cassia oil.
Yucca plants include a number of different trees and shrubs found in aid portions of North and Central America. Common species include Yucca aloifolia (Spanish bayonet), Yucca brevifolia (Joshua tree), Yucca filamentossa (Adam's needle), Yucca glauca (soap-weed), and many others. All parts of the plant, as well as many different species, are widely used. Yucca extract is used as a dietary supplement in the United States; and is commonly marketed as an anti-inflammatory herb, primary for the treatment of arthritis symptoms. There are also claims that Yucca may help reduce blood pressure and cholesterol levels. Traditionally Yucca has been used in different cultures for a wide variety of medical conditions, including gout, gall bladder problems, diabetes, genitourinary disorders, indigestion, and constipation, and also been used as a diuretic and used topically for inflammation or for general skin cleansing. Native Americans have created soap, shampoo, rope, and textiles from Yucca plants. Its plant constituents are also used commercially as foaming agents and flavorings. Yucca plant contains steroidal saponins such as sarsasapogenin and tigogenin. Saponins are widely used for their detergent and foaming properties; and have also been studied in animals for their potential anti-cholesterol, anti-inflammatory, and anti-carcinogenic activities. Yucca leaf proteins interfere with protein synthesis in cells infected by herpes simplex virus and cytomegalovirus. Flowers of certain Yucca species contain polysaccharides with tumor-inhibiting effects in mice. Saponins may cause dose-dependent gastrointestinal distress, especially in raw plant form. In controlled clinical trials using Yucca tablets, mild and transient complaints were reported in about 9% patients, and unfavorable gastrointestinal effects were reported in about 4%. Native Americans and others have used the Yucca plant as food for centuries without any known adverse effects. Precise doses for Yucca have not been established. In the clinical studies that used a Yucca saponin extract, tablets were taken three times daily, usually with or after meals.
Cassia or Cinnamon is an evergreen native to southern China, Bangladesh, Uganda, India, and Vietnam. In the United States of America, cassia is often sold under the culinary name of “cinnamon”. The buds are also used as a spice, especially in India, and were once used by the ancient Romans. Whole branches and small trees are harvested for cassia bark, unlike the small shoots used in the production of cinnamon; this gives cassia bark a much thicker and rougher texture than that of true cinnamon. Most of the spice sold as cinnamon in the United States and Canada is actually cassia. In some cases, cassia is labeled “Chinese cinnamon” to distinguish it from the more expensive Ceylon cinnamon (C. verum), which is the preferred form of the spice used in Mexico, Europe and Oceania. Cinnamomum aromaticum is produced in both China and Vietnam. Until the 1960s, Vietnam was the world's most important producer of Saigon cinnamon (C. loureiroi), a species which has higher oil content than cassia, and consequently has a stronger flavor. Saigon cinnamon is so closely related to cassia that it was often marketed as cassia (or, in North America, “cinnamon”). Among the three forms of cassia, it is the form which commands the highest price. Cassia has a strong and sweet flavor, similar to Saigon cinnamon, although the oil content is lower. Cassia buds, although rare, are also occasionally used as a spice. They resemble cloves in appearance and have a mild, flowery cinnamon flavor. Cassia buds are primarily used in old-fashioned pickling recipes, marinades, and teas.
The “Limonene Concentration Formulation” delivery system is identified as the following: Formulation Compound as Delivery System for Use in Pharmaceutical and Agricultural Products (U.S. Provisional Application 61495987 and 61549188). It comprises d-Limonene (C10H16), Glycol EB (2-Butoxyethanol), Calimulse PRS (Benzenesulfonic acid, C10-16-alkyl derivatives, compounds with 2-propanamine), Calsoft L-60 (Benzenesulfonic acid, C10-16-alkyl derivatives, sodium salts, Sodium xylene sulfonate, sodium sulfate), Isopar M Solvent (Light Hydro treated Petroleum Distillates), and water (H2O).
The component d-Limonene has been around for many years and has been proven to be safe for use with plants, animals and humans. This chemical is a major constituent of citrus oils, including those obtained from orange, lemon, lime and grapefruit, extracted from citrus rinds or peels. During the processing of citrus fruits into juice, the citrus oil is pressed out of the rind. This citrus oil is next separated from juice and then distilled to produce certain flavor and fragrance compounds. The bulk of the oil, however, is left behind and collected, which contains food grade d-Limonene. After juicing process, the rinds are conveyed to a steam extractor to extract more oil from the rind. The steam is condensed, a layer of citrus oil floats on the surface of the condensed water, providing technical grade d-Limonene. It is well known that, as a safe chemical, d-Limonene can be utilized along with other chemicals to make certain compositions which are effective as a fungicide, bactericide, adjuvant, or in other pharmaceutical and agricultural applications. For instances, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,144 to Graethouse, et al., it described certain d-Limonene-based compounds being configured as topical agents for human and animal use, in the forms of ointments, lotions, creams, shampoos or similar products. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,539 to Newhall, it disclosed a d-Limonene use in a composition for the regulation of plant growth and the control of nematodes and fungi on plants. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,168 to Dotolo, it described the use of d-Limonene in a pesticide composition that also contains a surfactant or emulsifier in water to form a composition that is non-toxic and no-irritating to animals. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,276 to Dufau, et al. it disclosed a liquid composition having a monocyclic terpenic hydrocarbon, such as d-Limonene, that has fungicidal, bactericidal and bacteriostatic activities with the copper maintained in suspension in the aqueous emulsion.
Butyl Glycol EB (2-Butoxyethanol) is an organic solvent with the formula C6H14O2. The chemical is a colorless liquid with a sweet, ether-like odor. It is butyl ether of ethylene glycol. The main use of 2-Butoxyethanol is as a solvent in paints and surface coatings, followed by in cleaning products and inks. Other products which contain 2-Butoxyethanol include acrylic resin formulation, asphalt release agents, firefighting foam, leather protectors, oil spill dispersants, bowling pin and lane degreaser, and photographic strip solutions. 2-Butoxyethanol is a primary ingredient of various whiteboard cleaners, liquid soaps, cosmetics, dry cleaning solutions, lacquers, varnishes, latex paints, agricultural products, and pharmaceuticals. It also appears to be excellent at killing most insects and arachnids. The chemical 2-Butoxyethanol usually decomposes in the environment within a few days and not been identified as a major environmental contaminant. It is not known to build up in any plant or animal species.
CALIMULSE® PRS is produced by using a proprietary sulfonation process to ensure its consistency, uniformity and high purity, which makes it an excellent emulsifier for use in a long list of products for degreasing surfaces, promoting latex emulsification, dry cleaning, improving pigment dispersion, spreading qualities in latex paints; as oil-slick emulsifiers, or used in the oil field to enhance oil recovery, or in other pharmaceutical applications. CALIMULSE® PRS is an excellent highly active degreaser, wetting agent and detergent. Its applications also include HI&I Biodegradable which was approved under the regulation CFR21.
CALSOFT® L-60 is also an emulsifier with high purity, which makes it an excellent emulsifier for use in all-purpose cleaners, detergents, degreasers, agricultural products, pharmaceuticals and other emulsifying agents. Manufactured by various producers using a proprietary sulfonation process; CALSOFT® L-60 is biodegradable, dependable, uniform, high purity and low in color; ensuring a quality performance. CALSOFT® L-60 is available in free-flowing dry material, paste liquid and various salt forms. CALSOFT® L-60 in the U.S. is an EPA and DFE approved product and listed as a clean ingredient.
ISOPAR® M solvent is a clear Isoparaffin fluid, typically with less than 1 ppm benzene and less than 1 ppm sulphur. ISOPAR® M fluids are high-purity synthetic isoparaffins with consistent and uniform quality. They are produced at manufacturing facilities complying with Good Laboratory Practice. It delivers one of the narrowest boiling ranges for any hydrocarbon fluid. The high purity of ISOPAR® M, along with an array of other technical attributes, offers significant benefits for both industrial processes and pharmaceutical and agricultural applications.
Water is the chemical substance with chemical formula H2O. One molecule of water has two hydrogen atoms covalently bonded to a single oxygen atom. Water appears in nature in all three common states of matter and many different forms on earth. Water is widely used in many chemical reactions as a solvent or a reactant, but also less commonly used as a solute or catalyst. In inorganic reactions, water is a common solvent, dissolving many ionic compounds. In organic reactions, it is not usually used as a reaction solvent, because it does not dissolve the reactants well and is amphoteric (acidic and basic) and nucleophilic. Nevertheless, these properties are sometimes desirable.
The immune system in the human body is known to be able to resist many types of diseases, and “treat” diseases and other medical conditions without the addition of many of the medicines that are commonly used and prescribed today. In many cases, however, for a variety of reasons, a person's immune system is weakened or otherwise unable to effectively respond to an attack against the body during a diseases or other medical condition. What is needed therefore is a medical composition to boost a person's immune system. So his or her body can be more effectively responding and resisting the diseases or medical conditions. This newly-developed composition in the present application can help to treat a variety of diseases and medical conditions by boosting a person's own immune system. Preferably, the claimed composition would be safe to use with very few, if any, side effects. The composition includes an effective delivery system that directs the active components to travel to the target site in the body for a more efficient treatment.